


endeavor.

by daniels



Category: Everyman HYBRID, TribeTwelve
Genre: Gen, Tooth Gore, if you're expecting any plot.. uh, this is basically just a mental state study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniels/pseuds/daniels
Summary: noah, as a vessel, stepped out of line.HABIT makes sure the thought won't again cross his mind.[ Fox in the Warren AU ]





	endeavor.

He's doing it with his own hands; seeing it with his own eyes. The man behind the movements wills Noah on in a way he's hopeless to protest against, even though he's begging, he's SCREAMING to the void behind his eyes to stop, dear god, fucking STOP.

The metal file makes a muffled scraping sound as it's dragged against yet another of Noah's teeth, over and over and over, sharpening, grinding, the sound and sensation itself enough to trigger his gag reflex (like that's not going to fucking happen).

The file works its way back and forth so many times that he loses count. There's no point in counting. There's no point to any of this. Fuck, there's no point in living if everything he does just leads him back into the hands of --

Any brief coherent thoughts are drowned out by the flash of pain as HABIT breaks through yet another layer of enamel and keeps going into the dentin. A choked sound pulls from Noah's throat, but his body just laughs. A sick, dry laugh. He shouldn't be able to breathe, but he can. His throat is full of dust. His teeth are dry and bare. Everything. Fucking. Hurts.

At this point, Noah's not sure where one hurt ends and another begins. There's a migraine pounding in his head. His whole mouth feels like he's chewed through a granite countertop. The callouses on his fingerpads can't protect them from the grip HABIT has on the nail file. His throat is raw and scratchy. It all feels like one pain -- it feels like he's hurt. So much more fucking hurt than he's ever been.

"Look at yourself," Noah's own wrecked voice croons, that awful growl layering so easily with it. Noah's not sure when he blacked out, but the voice pulls him from it. Maybe he's hoping it's Firebrand, here to fix things. He had to. This can't be how it ends. "Pay ATTENTION, you pathetic excuse of a human. Jesus fucking Christ, how can anyone stand you and your self-pity?"

Yeah, self-pity Noah's asshole. He's earned this cry for help. Or, at least, this attempt at a cry. The words only echo back at him, trapped in his own mind.

"Oh woe is you -- did you expect to be the hero of this story? I mean, really? Insignificant little fucker like you being anything but a pawn? Something more than a means to an end? ..Aw, but you knew the truth. You don't need me to tell you how full of shit you are because you knew it the whole time!"

The grin that splits Noah's face isn't his, not with the way it pulls at his cracked lips, with the way it tears at the corners of his mouth.  
It'll never be his again, either. Not with those pointed fucking teeth .

"Now you can finally give up. Didn't you _want_ to give up, Noah? _Don't_ you? Huh? I'm giving you an easy way out. You. Don't. Even.. Have. To do. A thing!"  
  
Something that borders on glee dances on the edge of HABIT's tone, and Noah doesn't care for that shit at all. HABIT knows him inside and out, presses all the right buttons. Makes Noah want to fucking scream. But, alas. He can't. There's no outlet. The only thing he can do is exist, bitter, as HABIT monologues with what used to be his voice.

"-- Not that you have a say in the matter of course, oh, no! You're mine now, all mine. Mine, mine, mine. You don't  _get_ to do anything. Get it? I **OWN** you. Like a damn dog. Got you allll collared and chained. A little _**bitch**_."

Noah doesn't know exactly when he blacked out again, but another wave of agony rolls through his body as HABIT leans closer to the mirror and flicks the exposed dentin of Noah's front teeth with one short fingernail.

"Stay in your fucking lane from now on and I won't start PULLING them."

**Author's Note:**

> im running on so little sleep because our cat just had kittens but i haaaad to write some stuff for this au.. i haven't watched emh in its entirety but this HABIT isn't canon HABIT either so bear with me on weird characterization  
> i'm also running a fantrials for this au -- check it out on foxinthewarren on tumblr.


End file.
